Uzumaki Uprising
by MassHalo
Summary: He was neglected, hated, shunned, betrayed, abandoned. Watch as he turns into a legend and confronts all those who wronged him and brings peace. He is Uzumaki Naruto, Nidaime Rikudōu Sennin, Dragon Sage Of Mount Ryu, Wielder of the Godslayer Sword and the Juubi Sword . Harem Godlike Dark Naruto Genius (Dense Naruto when it comes womens feelings) ( Better Detailed Summary Inside )


_**Uzumaki Uprising**_

**Hey guys this is my first fic I really hope you guys like it and enjoy it. This chapter is mainly the prologue so it may seem boring. No flames guys please, I respect constructive criticism. Again please review guys ( I feed off of them ) if you want anything particular in the story Pm me or leave it in a review, I will add OC characters from you guys if you want :) I might have lemons or not but my Naruto is going to be really dense ( but a genius like Minato just really dense when it comes to feelings of a girl ) Large Harem but again dense so I might not do Lemons. Later on in the story my Naruto will appear Obito like but without all the killing innocents for no reason. He will be quite manipulative and cunning to the point where Orochimaru's scared of him. This is my first chapter and it's sort of an experiment to see how good of an author I am. Please no hate :D This is a Godlike Naruto but I will buff some people not by much though. My Naruto will love to play and toy with people but only evil people much like how Orochimaru does. Thats all im going to say for now because I don't want to spoil it. The Origins Of the Uzumaki Clan Are very cool in my story. Also Naruto will have the Eternal Mangekyo Rinnegan. It is what you guys are thinking but I'll explain the origins in the next chapter for now enjoy! **

Detailed Summary: He was neglected, hated, shunned, betrayed, abandoned. But he didn't care he just wanted a friend someone to laugh with and have fun. Watch as he turns into a legend and confronts all those who wronged him. He will bring peace to the Elemental Nations, He will free the Bijuu of they're hatred, He is Uzumaki Naruto Nidaime Rikudōu Sennin, Dragon Sage of Mt. Ryu ,Wielder of the Godslayer sword and Sword Of The Juubi, He will accomplish his goals no matter what, for that is the way of the Uzumaki. Godlike NaruHarem Genius Naruto Dense when it comes to feelings Naruto Dark Naruto.

**"You Amuse me ningen" **Bijuu/Summon/Gods talking

'**He would go this far for us?'** Bijuu/Summon/Gods thinking

Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) This is how Jutsu's will be when announced

_October 10__th__ Konohagakure No Sato_

It was night time in Konoha, but the streets were still bustling with Keepers were closing up for the night, parents, grandparents, and children were enjoying they're were playing together in the village square while parents watched them to make sure they were safe.

Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato was in so much pain at the moment. His wife Uzumaki Kushina went into labour 9 hours ago. She was squeezing Minato's hand really hard and he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Kushina do you think you could maybe not squeeze so hard please?" Minato asked in a strained voice.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD, SO YOUR STAYING HERE UNTIL I GIVE BIRTH!" said Kushina in a demonic voice.

Minato winced at the tone but submissively put his head down.

'Dear Kami what have I done.' thought Minato.

"Your almost there Kushina, you just have to push a little more, I can see the head." said Sarutobi Biwako, Wife to Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato.

"Your doing great honey, your almost there." said Minato

"Push Kushina, Push!, your so close!" said Biwako.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kushina.

"Congratulations, they're healthy twins." Said Biwako.

"But first I need to seal the Kyuubi for good" said Minato.

Biwako was smiling the whole time, looking at the cute baby boy and suddenly felt something cold pierce her neck, to her horror she looked to her sides and the ANBU had been killed to,all she could do was scream out in vain, and she to succumbed to the darkness.

"Yondaime Hokage step away from the Jinchuuriki or you newborn children die at the ripe age of two minutes ." said a man dressed in a black cloak with a mask with black designs.

'This guy, he bypassed the barrier and killed Biwako-sama and the ANBU' Thought Minato. "Wait! Calm down!" said Minato in a distressed tone.

"Speak for yourself, Minato, I'm as cool as can be." said the masked man.

Suddenly the man materialized a kunai from his sleeve and through both infants up in the air, he then lifted the kunai up so the infants would land on it.

"NARUTO! NAOMI!" screamed Kushina.

Minato Hiraishined to his children then appeared standing on the wall.

"Well then I must hand it to the Yellow Flash, But I wonder about this next one." said the masked man as he made a half Ram seal.

"MINATO!" screamed Kushina.

Realization hit Minato, there were explosive tags under the infants as they exploded Minato took the towels and threw them off the infants.

The whole safe house exploded, Minato was sent flying through the door and skidded to a halt on the grass.

"Thank goodness you two are safe" said Minato in a relieved tone.

Minato looked down at his leg to see a splinter of wood stuck in his leg, he gasped as he took it out and bit down on his lip hard.

'I was forced to use the Hiraishin level two. His target is Kushina, he intended to separate us and he succeeded. I have to hurry' thought Minato as he hiraishined to his house.

_With Kushina_

The masked man had Taken Kushina to a lake outside of Konoha. She was placed on a big rock rising out of the water surrounded by other rocks. Symbols were pouring out of Kushina's seal, they went up her body to her arms and tied her upper body to the other two tocks surrounding the rock she was on. The process repeated itself with her lower body. Kushina was panted, she was severely out of breath.

"Just w-what do y-you want?" asked Kushina.

"I'm going to pull the Kyūbi out of you and destroy Konoha." replied the masked man.

"W-what?" said Kushina.

"Minato's Teleportaion Technique allows him to move instantly between locations marked with the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique) formulas. He made sure to mark your seal with the formula too...in order to protect you. However I managed to put a distance between you and him. Furthermore the Kyuubi's seal has been weakened from childbirth. Do you know how long I have waited for this moment? Asked the masked man.

_With Minato_

Minato was at his and Kushina's house putting the kids to sleep.

"You'll be safe here. Naomi, Naruto, just wait awhile. I have to go save your mother. Said Minato in a courageous tone.

_With Kushina_

The masked man's Sharingan spun wildly until it stopped.

_Inside the seal_

The Kyūbi was shifting wildly on its its prison. It was about to speak until its eyes turn into the Sharingan. It was growling furiously under the subjugation of the masked man. It's prison was melting turning into a giant molten rock and falling apart. The chains that binded the Kyūbi were also melting and breaking apart, the giant wooden spike in its tails and hands were nothing against a chainless Kyuubi, it lifted it's tails and hands finally free of its prison, it gave an earth shattering roar. The Kyūbi was so close to freedom, all it had to do was get out of the seal now.

_Outside_

Kushina was Covered in foul red chakra, her eyes milky white, cracks all over her body, and a black hole in her stomach.

"Now then come out Kyūbi." said the masked man as he formed a half Ram seal.

The hole in Kushina stomach was turning purple until a purple substance covered in the red chakra poured out, forming a roaring fox head, then with all its might it soared up to the sky giving another roar. All the substance exploded and out came a full Kyuubi, It's nine tail lashing about. As the red chakra came off Kushina, she was exhausted and fell on the rock.

"Good. Now I'll go straight to Konoha." said the masked man with glee.

"H-hold it" said Kushina.

"Uzumaki Shinobi are really amazing. You don't die right away after a Bijuu is extracted. You were the Jinchuuriki of the Kyūbi. I'll use it to kill you." said the masked man.

The Kyūbi gave another roar and pulled it's arm back, and then it crushed the rock Kushina was on. But Minato came at the last second and Hiraishined on top of a tree.

"I must say your as quick as your nickname. But you are to late." Said the masked man in a matter of fact tone.

"M-Minato-kun. Are Naomi and Naruto s-safe? Asked Kushina.

"Yes they're both fine. They're in a safe place for now." Said Minato.

"Thank goodness. M-Minato you m-must s-stop that man a-and the Kyūbi right n-now. He's heading f-for K-Konoha." Said Kushina.

Minato looked down at kushina and gave a determined stare, he held on tighter to Kushina and Hiraishined off.

"He flew off again. Well, never mind. We're heading for Konoha. Said the Masked Man.

_With Minato And Kushina_

Two infants were sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. A boy with crimson red hair, and a girl with bright vibrant blonde hair. Suddenly there was a swoosh and Minato Appeared with Kushina in his arms at they're apartment.

"Why?" Asked Kushina in a strained voice.

"Never mind that. Just stay with Naruto and Naomi." Said Minato.

Minato placed Kushina with the two infants. Kushina was snuggling with the two infants. Minato gave a sad look at Kushina and at his two children. Minato was clenching his fists tightly, he went over too his closet and opened the door, from there he grabbed his Yondaime cloak and put it on.

"M-Minato t-thank you. Good l-luck." Said Kushina

"I'll be right back" said Minato.

_The Village_

It was evening in Konohagakure No sato. The streets were still bustling with people. There were stray cats in the alleyway meowing to eachother while a pet cat was in a tree branch also meowing at them. People were walking out of shops and restaurants. Two young men by the looks of it were walking together, one had a bowl shaped haircut with thick bushy eyebrows. He was wearing a tight spandex jumpsuit, with thick orange clad weights on his legs and a hitai-ate tied around his waste. The other person had spiky silver hair that curved to one side. He was wearing an ANBU Black Ops uniform. He was wearing a hitai-ate on his head that covered his left eye. These two were known as Might Guy the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, while the other was known as Hatake Kakashi son of Hatake Sakumo and student to the Yondaime Hokage.

"Why don't we just do rock paper scissors again tonight?" Asked Kakashi in a lazy tone.

"Not that again! Think of something more exciting! How can you call yourself my Rival?" Asked Guy.

"We have an early start tomorrow. So let's pass tonight." Said Kakashi.

"Don't use a mission excuse! I have all this pent up energy in me waiting to be released. Now is the time for diligent training!. Honest to goodness discipline and hard work lead to success in future missions! Are you even listening to me?" Asked Guy.

"Say Guy...do you sense anything weird? There's been a chill in the air." Asked Kakashi.

"It's your attitude that's causing it! We're only young once!" Retorted Guy.

_Uchiha Clan Compound_

In the Uchiha clan main house was a boy that looked about 6-7 years old holding an infant. The boy had raven black hair and coal dark eyes. The infant was quietly snuggling up to his big brother. These two were Uchiha Itachi, Son of the clan head Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, the infant was Uchiha Sasuke they're newborn son.

"What is this feeling?" Pondered Itachi as Sasuke started crying.

"There, there." Comforted Itachi. 'This is a strange feeling. Of all times for Mom and Dad to be out' Thought Itachi. "Don't cry Sasuke, no matter what your big brother will protect you." Said Itachi smiling at the baby.

_Sandaime_

"What is this feeling? No...it couldn't be." Said Sarutobi Hiruzen

Sarutobi Hiruzen, nicknamed The Professor, and the God Of Shinobi. The Sandaime Hokage Of Konohagakure No Sato, Student to Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama. Hiruzen was indeed a powerful man, one of Konoha's strongest Hokage's. He was enjoying his retirement alot, he never had to deal with the council and that damn paper work again. He still hadn't figured out how to finish it without him moving a single inch, how Minato always got it finished was beyond him. Still life was good for him, he loved to spend time with his beloved wife, oh how that all was going to change on this fateful night.

_Masked Man_

The Masked Man had acquired the Kyuubi No Yoko, now all he had to do was unleash it on the village and he would be one step closer to his goals.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!" Roared the Masked Man with glee only a psychopath could produce.

And then it happened, The greatest of the nine Bijuu had been summoned to the village.

"What the hells happening?" Said a man who looked to be in his late thirties.

"I-It's...THE KYŪBI" Roared another man.

The Kyūbi gave an Earth shattering roar and lashed all nine of its tails in every direction. A mighty force of nature, one so powerful that made even mother Earth shake under it's power.

"RUN IT'S THE KYŪBI!"

"HELP!"

"WE'RE DONE FOR!"

The villagers were all screaming and terrified of the beast. People were running in all directions, shopkeepers abandoned they're shops, mother's grabbed they're children, and seniors ran like they were in they're youth. It was total chaos, essentially it was every man for themselves.

"Go! Kyūbi!" Yelled the Masked Man.

The Kyūbi started destroying everything in it's path. It destroyed shops, houses, anything in its path. The roars it kept giving were deafening, each roar produced a huge gust of wind that swept everything away in it's path.

Shinobi and Kunoichi alike were throwing everything they had and learned at the Kyūbi, but they're attempts were futile at best. It was as if they were taking on god itself, nothing even scratched it. Morale was going down rapidly, everyone thought it was invincible.

"EVEN IF WE CANNOT DEFEAT IT, WORK ON EVACUATING THE VILLAGERS, WE MUST WAIT FOR SANDAIME-SAMA AND YONDAIME-SAMA TO ARRIVE!" Yelled a Shinobi.

"HE'S RIGHT, LEAVE THE KYUUBI TO US, YOU ALL GO EVACUATE THE VILLAGERS." Retorted an ANBU.

Another Shinobi was about to say something when the Kyūbi's huge hand descended down and crushed everything beneath it, barely any screams were registered, the hand was simply to fast for them.

_Minato_

Minato was standing on his head on the Hokage Monument. He was overlooking the destruction to the village. So many lives lost, but he knew there was more destruction to come, after all it hadn't even been an thirty minutes since the Kyūbi had been released from it's prison.

'As the Hokage, I will protect the village and my family, right now. This is what I need to do. I will not allow it to do what it pleases!' Thought Minato in determination.

The Kyūbi looked up to the Hokage Monument to see Minato standing there. It gave a mighty roar and stretched all of it's tails.

"So you've finally noticed" Said Minato to himself.

The Kyūbi opened its maw and gave a roar only for Chakra to start pooling in it.

"Don't fuck with me" Said Minato going through sand seals.

The Kyūbi roared again and shot the Tailed Beast Bomb straight at Minato, leaving a trail of destruction in it's wake, then it hit the Hokage Monument, only to stop and start being sucked into an array of seals. There was an earth shattering blast that went off right behind the Hokage Monument, it's dazzling lights lighting up the night sky.

'For this large a scale, I'll have to be careful to where I send it. I must report all that's happened to Sandaime-sama immediately.' Thought Minato.

Minato sensed something behind him, he turned around and plunged his Hiraishin kunai in the head of the Masked Man, only for it to phase right through. Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm your opponent... and it's all over!" Said the Masked Man with a smug tone.

Minato felt a weird tugging on his body, for him to realize he was being sucked into the Masked Man's eye hole, only to disappear a second later.

"He flew away. He's fast. Next time I'll get him...the instant we make contact." Mused the Masked Man.

_Minato_

Minato had used the Hiraishin to flee before he was sucked into the vortex. He landed right outside the destroyed safe house where Kushina had given birth.

'My attack missed. But he materialized and instantly tryed to drag me into that vortex. What is that Jutsu? Theorized Minato.

Minato heard something in front of him. He looked up and saw the Masked Man materialize right before him. The Man's Sharingan was blazing and spinning violently.

"I won't let you get away that easily" Remarked the masked man.

'He uses a Teleportation Jutsu too? Is that how he took Kushina away so fast? A Shinobi that outmaneuvered the ANBU assigned under Sandaime-sama's direct control...who slipped through a top secret barrier...and who knew about the Kyūbi's seal would weaken during childbirth. Furthermore, he undid the Kyūbi's seal, tamed it...went in and out of the barrier that protects Konoha without being caught. I only know one Shinobi capable of this.' Thought Minato. His brain was in overdriving thinking who this man could be.

"Are you Uchiha Madara"? Asked Minato in a curious yet hesitant tone.

The Man took his hood off, his hair was raven black and spiky with tinges of blue in it.

"No that's not possible he's dead." Declared Minato.

"I wonder About that." Said the Man in a mocking tone while tilting his head to the side.

"At this point it doesn't matter who you are. But why are you targeting Konoha?" Minato asked while narrowing his eyes.

"I could say I did it on a whim, or that I planned it, or that it's war, or it's for peace." replied the Man. He took his arm up and out came a chain from his sleeve.

'Whatever the case he's no ordinary man! He can control the Kyūbi and his Teleportation Jutsu surpasses both Nidaime-sama's and mine. He also has a dangerous ideology. I must deal with him now, or he'll be even more trouble than the Kyūbi! If I transport myself to the village now, he will follow me and the battlefield will become even more chaotic.' Mused Minato while swallowing the lump in his throat.

The Man was putting on chained shackles on both his wrists while Minato was thinking to himself.

"Now that I have freed the Kyūbi, you people have no hope left!" Justified the man in an arrogant tone.

Minato and the man both started running at each other. Minato brought a Hiraishin kunai out just before they both collided, Minato phased right through the man, when he was out the man pulled at the chains and wrapped them around him, only for Minato to Hiraishin away.

'His flesh...my physical attacks have no effect on him, but he makes him self materialize to attack me. Namely, I can only aim for him when we both strike blows! But his risk lies during the moment of the attack. And considering the time for the Kyūbi's Summoning Jutsu, he doesn't relish a long battle either. The one who attacks an instant quicker than the other...will win this match!' calculated Minato.

Both men ran at each other again, Minato grabbed his kunai and threw it at the Man's head, only for it to phase threw. Minato made an Odama Rasegan (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere).

"I win!" Proclaimed the Man in an arrogant tone.

Minato was about to hit the man with his Odama Rasengan, then suddenly he disappeared and reappeared on top of Masked Man, grabbed his kunai and hit the masked man in the back with his Odama Rasengan.

"UGH!" Groaned the Masked Man. 'Damn it! He flew to the kunai from earlier! Thought the Man.

"That was my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique) level two. Said Minato in a triumphant voice.

There was a crater where the Man landed. Minato placed a Hiraishin seal on his back. The Man jumped back and landed on a rock. He was breathing heavily and clutching his left arm. His hand was melting and coming off, with a squelch it fell to the ground.

"You got me. This is what is meant by elusive. I should have never let me guard down." The Man told Minato.

Suddenly the man had the breath smashed out of him, he looked down to see Minato's palm on his stomach.

'So that's it, he marked my body somewhere!' Thought the Man. "A contract seal? He intends to separate me from the Kyūbi?" He asked himself in a surprised tone.

"With this, the Kyūbi no longer belongs to you!" Minato told the Man.

_Kyūbi_

The Kyūbi suddenly jerked it's head upwards and gave a ferocious roar that made the earth tremble. It's eyes were morphing from the Sharingan into it's normal black slits. It looked confused and angry.

**'W-what? Where a-am I'?** Thought the mighty Bijuu itself. It looked around and and saw all the destruction the that Konoha had gone through. '**What h-happened h-her? N-no it c-couldn't be did I c-cause all this?' It thought in guilt. 'NO NOT AGAIN, I WAS UNDER CONTROL OF THE SHARINGAN'** The Bijuu thought in anger. It gave a roar of agony, of all the destruction and people it killed. **'I-I killed s-so m-many people.'** It thought in remorse. Hot angry tears gathered at it's eyes, but it would refuse to shed them, despite all of the destruction it caused and all the people it killed, it wouldn't cry in front of these humans. It was a Bijuu and no less the strongest of them all, but that didn't help all the guilt was eating away at it. **'Destroy them all, finish what you started'** Said a voice at the back of the Kyūbi's mind. **'W-who's t-there?'** Asked the Bijuu in it's mind. **'Foolish one, it is me, all your hatred, anger, and, pain. All those times the Humans imprisoned us, all those feelings of anger, you didn't think they went away did you?'** Said the voice in it's mind, it was tempting it persuading it but it would not work. **'G-get out from my head, y-your n-not me.'** Told the Kyūbi in a hesitant tone. **'Very well you leave me no choice'** Said the menacing voice. '**P-please just l-leave m-me alon- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'** Roared the Kyūbi in mental agony. The Bijuu smirked, it gave a malicious grin. **'Time to finish what I started.'** Thought the dark part of the Bijuu. **'P-please d-don't c-cause anymore d-destruction -p-please'** Said the real voice of the Bijuu at the back of it's mind, but the pleas were not heard.

_Minato_

"I must hand it to the Yondaime Hokage. You wounded me and managed to sever my ties with the Kyūbi. However, the Kyūbi will be my plaything again. I am going to take over the world...and there are many ways to do so. The Man said in a serious tone, with that he disappeared in a swirling vortex.

'That tone, he was not joking around.' Thought Minato. There was a roar and he looked up and saw the Kyūbi give a malicious grin, and brought it's claw down on some unfortunate Shinobi.

"I still have to stop the Kyūbi" Minato said in a determined tone. He then Hiraishined to where the real fight was going on.

_Hiruzen_

The fight was raging hard, every Shinobi was fighting with valor, they were not scared of death, they were courageous until the end. All fighting ceased when the Kyūbi looked in pain, for a few seconds it had several expressions on it's face varying from fear, guilt, remorse, anger, and more guilt. But everyone thought they were just Hallucinating, why would the Kyūbi the strongest Bijuu no less be guilty about this, it lives for destruction, mayhem and chaos. Oh how wrong they were. After all that it gave everyone a malicious grin and continued it's assault.

"Everyone keep fighting wait for Minato to come" Said the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "We mustn't lost, we have to keep fighting for everyone, for the Village!" Said Hiruzen in an uplifting tone trying to bring the moral up.

The Bijuu was gathering Chakra in it's mouth to perform a Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Bomb) when sudden there light was right above the Kyūbi.

"Sandaime-sama what is that?" said an ANBU with a Neko mask. She was pointing at the sky, a portal like thing opened up and out came a giant red toad smoking a pipe and wearing a coat. It was Gamabunta Boss of the Toad Clan. Gamabunta landed right on the Bijuu.

"It's Minato! He has finally come!" Said Hiruzen.

**"Not so fast, you moron. Yondaime-sama!" Said Gamabunta. **

"I know!" Yelled Minato. He jumped off Gamabunta, and headed straight for the Bijuu's head. He went through a series of hand seals and landed on the head. He held his hands in a continuous Ram seal, then there was a blind light and with that both the Kyūbi and Minato were gone.

"W-what happened?" Asked an ANBU wearing an Inu mask.

"Minato used the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God Technique) to teleport the Kyūbi away from the village." Told the wise old Hokage.

In the distance a huge blast sounded causing the nearby trees to be ripped from the ground and blown away, huge chunks of debris flew everywhere. Birds were flying, confused what had happened to they're homes.

"It seems they have landed a few kilometers away from the village" Said Hiruzen. "Everyone we must go at once!" Order the Sandaime.

A chorus of Hai's and everyone was off, leaping through trees at top speeds to see how the battle was going on.

_Minato_

Minato had teleported the Kyūbi outside of Konoha, it had taken alot out of him, but he was far from done. He was contemplating on what to do next. He couldn't just kill a Bijuu, it would reform. The only other option left was to seal it away.

'I'll have to seal it away, but in who'? Theorized Minato. 'I have no choice left...I'll have to seal it within Naruto and Tsuki' Minato thougth sadly. He was going to have to seal away the Bijuu in children, his children no less. If sealed in an adult, the Bijuu's chakra would burn all the Chakra coils and kill the person. Mito Uzumaki the wife of Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage, was an exception because she was an Uzumaki. If Minato sealed the Kyūbi in Kushina again, it would kill her because she was already at her limit. Ultimately he would have to seal the Bijuu in his children because they were the only option left. They were infants they're chakra coils had no developed yet.

'But the technique I'm going to use, it will seal the soul of the Kyūbi in Naruto and the Chakra in Naomi' Thought Minato. 'But the Kyūbi would influence Naruto because he was just an infant, he couldn't fight the Bijuu's influence. In the end he would be a sick a twisted person that only lives for destruction and mayhem...but I guess it's the only option I have left. In the end at least me and Kushina will still have Naomi.' Thought Minato trying to reassure himself.

Minato looked up at the Bijuu, it was probably looking for him but the trees hid him well. He was safe for now.

"I have to go get Kushina and the children" Said Minato before he teleported to his apartment.

_Kushina_

Aches, all she could feel were aches all over her body. She was at her limit and she knew it. She needed rest and alot of it, but what could she do? She had to look after her babies to make sure they were safe. Minato was out they're fighting the Kyūbi, she didn't know if he would return alive or not. It had been a few hours since he had gone, she was sure he had defeated the Masked Man, she felt it.

'M-Minato-kun where a-are you?' Kushina thought with worry.

A yellow flash appeared behind her, it was Minato. She was so happy that he had returned, joy filled her heart.

"M-Minato-kun! Are y-you o-okay?" Kushina asked Minato

"Sorry Kushina but I have no time to talk" Minato told Kushina as he grabbed her and the infants.

"M-Minat- Kushina didn't get to finish as she was teleported with

Minato.

_Konoha Outskirts_

Minato had teleported himself, Kushina, and his children to where the Kyūbi was teleported. The angry Bijuu was still looking for Minato but had no success finding him.

"Ugh...! Are you okay?" Minato asked Kushina in a tired and strained voice.

"Minato-kun..."

"Somehow I managed to get this far...but I don't have much Chakra left." Minato told Kushina.

Kushina looked up at the Bijuu, it had finally found them. She stared at those slit eyes, eyeing the creature. It growled and flared it's nostrils. The started coming towards them, it kept a grin of glee plastered on it's face.

"I'll stop it...there are things I must protect" Said Minato 'But the costs are to high' He thought inwardly.

"Y-your nothing going to do w-what I think you -a-are, a-are you?" Kushina asked him.

"I-I have to Kushina-chan." His voice was serious and colder than ice.

Kushina grit her teeth, he was going to seal the damn Bijuu in they're children. Should she let him? They would be Jinchuuriki, would they be accepted? She knew if they didn't do something fast the Bijuu would go back to the village and finish what it started.

"A-alright you can seal it" She said with tears coming down her face.

"I wish it were that simple...but I am going to have to seal the Kyūbi's soul in Naruto while I seal the Chakra in Naomi, but there's a catch..." Minato said with tears streaming down his face. "Since Naruto would be the first one ever to have the Kyūbi sealed inside him at a very young age, it will probably influence him, twist him to his liking, Naruto will be nothing more than a hollow lifeless husk that only obeys the Kyūbi. He will not be our son anymore, he would truly be a demon turned Human. We would have to abandon him." Minato explained to Kushina. He was openly weeping at this point with Kushina.

"I-isn't there another way?" Kushina asked in between sobs.

"U-unfortunately n-no." Minato said

'How is he going to split the Chakra between the spirit..unless...unless he's going to use the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) !' She finally realized, if he used it the Shinigami would take his soul as a means for the pay of the sealing.

"So y-you figured it out.." Minato let out a hollow chuckle. "Always the smart one Kushi-chan." He said with a smile.

"M-Minato please isn't there another?" She asked with fresh tears tears trailing down her face. "I'll l-lose you to p-please don't do this. She pleaded.

"I have to I'm sorry Kushi-chan." He gave her a sad smile.

"F-fine but I'm coming with you." She told him.

"No! Someone has to raise Naomi." Minato told her in a stern tone.

The Bijuu was coming close it was only a few hundred meters away. It gave a roar that sent every bird flying. It crushed trees beneath it's hands, the tails lashing violently destroying everything in they're paths.

"Kushina! Now use your Chakra Chains!" Told Minato.

Kushina turned around got down to her knee's and grit her teeth. Out of her back came multiple golden chains that dug through the ground heading for the Bijuu. When the chains finally reached the Kyūbi they encircled it, and forced it to the ground, everything under the Kyūbi was crushed and flattened. It gave another roar of anguish, as it tried to break free from the chains.

Kushina was coughing and hacking blood coming from the side of her mouth.

"Kushina!" Minato said as he made his way to her.

"I'll take the K-Kyūbi with me...to my death...so that the interval until he remerges is delayed." Kushina said as she huffed and coughed. She was hugging Naruto and Naomi close to her chest as if they might disappear at any given moment.

"No Kushina-chan if someone is to die, it is me. It is my duty as the Yondaime Hokage Of Konohagakure No Sato." Minato told Kushina in the sternest tone he could muster. He went through the Hand Seals for the Shiki Fujin. "Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)" Minato said under his breath.

There was eerily silence, no sounds what so ever. It had seemed like time had stopped itself. Then there was an immense pressure behind Minato. It had been done, the God of Death the Shinigami had been summoned.

**"Who the hell summoned me at this hour?" **Said the Shinigami in a drowsy tone.

Minato sweatdropped at the attitude of the Shinigami, it seemed like it was suddenly was dragged out of bed.

**"Damn Uzumaki, Why did I ever agree to have them make that stupid technique." **Mumbled the Shinigami. It turned and looked at Minato. "**You there, your not an Uzumaki...they all have red hair...from that one man. Never mind why have you summoned me? It asked Minato in a curious tone.**

To say the least, this is not what Minato was expecting. He thought the Shinigami would make him bow down to him or intimidate him.

"Uh Shinigami-sama I have summoned you here for a favor. Minato told the Shinigami.

**"Very well what is this favor you speak of?" **It asked Minato.

"I require you to seal the Kyūbi's Chakra in my daughter and the soul in my son." Minato answered.

**"Very well" **and with that the Shinigami put it's left hand through Minato's chest. It went straight towards the Bijuu. It struggled to get free of the chains, fear evident in it's eyes. The Shinigami grabbed the Kyūbi's left hand. It roared in pain. A whitish aura came out of the Kyūbi. Unlike what Minato thought it would feel like, it gave a serene calmful feeling, and oddly enough a sad feeling like it was guilty of something. The Shinigami grabbed the other red aura from the Kyūbi, unlike the white aura it gave no feeling at all. The Shinigami grabbed both it's hands back. It's left hand hovered over Naruto, It proceeded and put it's hand inside the stomach of the child, an intricate seal array appeared on him stomach, it was black in colour. The Kyūbi's soul was now sealed inside of Naruto. The Shinigami then put it's right hand over Naomi and repeated the process. The seal was the exact same as Naruto's. (**quick AN I am not using the Eight trigrams sealing technique because there is no use for it, as you can see at the time of the sealing the shinigami sealed the Kyuubi's Yin chakra into Minato without Minato using the 8 trigrams.)**

**"It is done." **Boomed the Shinigami.

"T-thank you rasped out" Rasped out Minato.

**"Well goodbye now!" Said the Shinigami in a drowsy tone.**

"W-wait aren't you taking my soul as payment?" Minato asked in a curious tone.

**"Oh damn I almost forgot"** Said the Shinigami with a sweatdrop. **"It makes no difference to me wether I take your soul now or until you die. I am patient, I can wait. I can tell you want to live, I will allow...I can't believe people think I'm heartless and merciless. Just because I'm the God of Death doesn't make me a hardass..." **Replied the Shinigami in a downcast tone.

Minato just sweatdropped at the tone again. Who knew the Shinigami was so easy going? "T-thank you I really appreciate it Shinigami-sama." Minato told the Shinigami in a greatful tone.

**"It was no problem at all. Raise your children with care, I can tell one of them has a powerful destiny in front of them." **Told the Shinigami. **'Just not the child you think' **Said the Shinigami before disappearing.

'I-It's finally over' Thought Minato. He looked down to see Kushina passed out. The infants were both sleeping. 'I wish there was another way...I lost my son today.' Minato thought sadly. He picked up Kushina and the infants, then Hiraishined back to the Hokage tower.

_Hokage Tower_

After Minato had returned to the Hokage tower, and taken Kushina to the Hospital. Miraculously the hospital had not been damaged, being on the far side of the village by the Hokage Tower. Minato had put an impression seal on Naruto, so that no one would know he was his or Kushina's son. Instead of his normal crimson red hair, it was now midnight black. He still had blue eyes just like him and Kushina but there was no need to change those. He even still had his whisker marks. That reminded him, he wasn't quite sure why Naruto had gotten Kushina's red hair, he was pretty sure he should have had the yellow hair and Naomi should have gotten the red hair. Instead she had yellow hair just like her father.

Minato had called an emergency meeting of the Shinobi and Civilian Council to discuss what had happened.

Currently he was sitting at the head of table in the meeting room with all the council members, save for a few that had died in the attack. Sitting on the Shinobi side was Uchiha Fugaku, Head of the Uchiha Clan. Inuzuka Tsume, head of the Inuzuka Clan. Nara Shikaku, head of the Nara Clan. Aburame Shibi, head of the Aburame Clan. Yamanaka Inoichi, head of the Yamanaka Clan. Akimichi Choza, head of the Akimichi Clan. Hyūga Hiashi, head of the Hyūga Clan. Sarutobi Asuma, head of the Sarutobi Clan. Kurama Murakumo, head of the Kurama Clan. Hiruzen and Jiraiya of the Sannin were also present on the Shinobi side.

On the Civilian side was Niyashi Kagoke, head of the Merchant district of Konoha. Tagashi Noroko, the owner of Tagashi weapons shop. Haruno Mebuki, just a civilian councilor. Nijashi Koroko, owner of most of the restaurants in Konoha. Mitadako Homura and Utatane Koharu, advisors of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama what happened to the Kyūbi?" Asked Inoichi.

"I have sealed the Kyūbi's Chakra inside my newborn daughter and the soul inside an orphan." Told Minato smoothly. "My Daughter Uzumaki Naomi is a hero. She keeps all the Kyūbi's power at bay. However the orphan, Uzumaki Naruto, I gave him the last name Uzumaki to honor Kushina, he keeps the soul. But without the Chakra it would take a long time for the soul to regenerate it's lost power. But since this is the first time The Kyūbi has been sealed inside a newborn it may corrupt Naruto and bend him to his will. He may be a sick and twisted individual when he gets older." Minato explained.

" Then why don't we just kill the Demon brat?" Asked Kagoke Niyashi, Head of the Merchant District.

"Because if we do that the Kyūbi will be free and it might try to kill my daughter to get it's power back, although it will take a long time to regain it's full power if it doesn't get it power back from my daughter." Minato told the councilor.

"Congratulations on your daughter Hokage-sama" Said Akimichi Choza, Head of the Akimichi Clan.

"Thank you Choza" Minato replied in a greatful tone.

"Hokage-sama...Let me train Uzumaki Naruto. I will make him a powerful weapon for the village." Said Shimura Danzo the old war hawk.

"I'm sorry Danzo but I cannot allow that, with the Kyūbi influencing Naruto, he may act at any given time if he were a trained Shinobi. I'm afraid we're going to have to monitor him closely for now" Said Minato.

"Is Kushina alright?" Asked Tsume.

"Yes she is fine Tsume although very exhausted." Minato told Tsume.

"The village has had lots of casualties, it will take time to rebuild. We need more Shinobi at the gates now then ever before. Other Villages may take this as a chance to attack us. We cannot allow this. If we were to be attacked now we would surely not survive." Said Minato in an icy voice. "Shikaku I am counting on your to explain this to all Jounin's." Minato Told Shikaku.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Shikaku replied back.

"Another thing, there will be a festival tomorrow to celebrate the defeat of the Kyūbi, hopefully it will bring moral up and cheer everyone up. There also be a memorial service for all those who gave they're lives to defeat the village against the Kyūbi. Minato told everyone with a sad smile.

"Hokage-sama, regarding the information on the Jinchuuriki, is it supposed to be a secret or not?" Asked Hiashi.

"No this is not a secret. But try not to take out all your anger out on that thing." Minato told everyone.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. He looked at Jiraiya to see the suspicious look in his eyes.

"I can see everyone is tired, this meeting is adjourned, get some rest and come back here tomorrow for another meeting at noon." He told everyone.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, they were all tired beyond relief. Everyone was thankful that the meeting was at noon, they could catch up on the sleep lost.

Everyone filed out in an orderly fashion, the only ones that were left were Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"What did you two want to talk about?" Minato asked narrowing his eyes.

"Minato are you really that stupid?" Jiraiya asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your a Fuinjutsu master, and yet you think the Kyūbi would corrupt Naruto?" Asked Jiraiya.

"This is the first time that the Kyūbi has been sealed inside a newborn child. It is very powerful and manipulative, it will corrupt and bend Naruto to it's will." Minato gave them the explanation.

"Minato, when you pour water into a cup does the cup become the water?" Jiraiya told Minato.

"No...it does not. But the Kyūbi is to strong, it will find a someway to influence Naruto. I am not taking any chances, the villages safety is to great a risk."

"Oh how far you have fallen Minato..."Hiruzen said.

"You are not my student anymore, I don't want to have anythnig to do with you anymore, I will still monitor my spy network for Konoha, but other than that I want nothing to do with you or this village. I am also resigning your Toad contract." Jiraiya told Minato.

Minato scowled, didn't they know he was doing this for the village? He didn't want to hate Naruto but obviously to Bijuu would take over his soul and corrupt it. "Very well." Minato said.

'What happened to you Minato?" Jiraiya thought sadly before leaving.

_Hospital_

An infant with midnight black hair, three whisker like marks was sleeping peacefully. But if one could look closer, there were silent tears coming out from his eyes. Why he was silently crying? He could feel being betrayed. How wrong everyone was going to be of this child. He would grow up to be the Saviour of This world. He woke up piercing blue eyes staring at the ceiling before he started crying, but no one heard his calls...

_Mindscape_

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." Said a voice.

**AN: I would have wrote more but I'm to lazy. I hope you guys enjoyed the interaction with the Shinigami, I made it carefree and not that much of a hardass and it was sleeping when it was dragged. even though gods don't need sleep she needs likes I I MEAN it likes to sleep alot. hehe. it will have a bigger place in the story but I want you guys to guess the gender. Please remember to review and give me suggestions. As for the plot I got it down. It's probably going to take me a long time to write the next chapter. School is starting in a few days highschool that is and it's going to be a pain in the ass. If you want anything in this story or want to give me suggestions just pm me or put it in the reviews. I really hope you enjoy this. I really think I nailed it with the layout and stuff but again you people are the judges not me please no flame guys * hides under table * anyways again enjoy AND REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEWS HAHAHAHAHAHA **


End file.
